No greater sacrifice
by Ryoga Skywalker007
Summary: At Jusendo one man sacrifices himself so that another can live.
1. Default Chapter

No greater sacrifice…  
  
By  
  
Lady Mystra  
  
Jusendo: Ranma's battle with Saffron.  
  
Ranma trips on a stone and drops the Gekkaja. Saffron gets ready to finish Ranma off, when a blue and yellow blur stops Saffron. His clothes burning Ryoga puts Saffron in a full nelson strangle lock.  
  
"Shin Shi Shi Hou Kou Dan!" using his chi to cancel out Saffron's Aura.  
  
"Finish it Ranma and save Akane!" Ryoga yells to Ranma who picks up the Gekkaja.  
  
"But…?"  
  
"Don't hesitate and finish it, I can't hold on much longer." Ranma uses the chi from Saffron and Ryoga to create a Hiryuu Korin Dan then with the Gekkaja he incases the blast into an ice spear that impales through Saffron and Ryoga and then explodes inside Saffron knocking Ryoga into the far wall where he slides down with a smoking hole in his chest. Not hesitating Ranma rushes to Akane and takes her to the Dragon tap reviving her. Genma, Moose and Shampoo run to see Ryoga fight to stay alive. Genma goes to him and uses his ki to maintain him, but sees him fading fast.  
  
"Ranma hurry!"  
  
"He's fading fast."  
  
Ranma carrying Akane runs to where Ryoga is.  
  
"Why Ryoga?" cries Akane.  
  
"No greater… sacrifice…than a man…who gives…his life…for his friends."  
  
"You didn't have to do that Ryoga." Said Ranma. Tears were in his eyes.  
  
"Akane…I have a…request."  
  
"Anything Ryoga." Replied Akane.  
  
"A kiss…before…dying." Whispered Ryoga.  
  
Akane went down and kissed him on the lips and Ryoga gave off a light blush.  
  
Ryoga then took Akane's hand and Ranma's hand and brought them together, and smiled one last smile at them before passing on.  
  
"RYOGA!"  
  
Authors Notes: Just something I wanted to write while working on "The End of the Beginning". Thought of turn into something dealing with Ryoga getting a second chance at life somewhere else but don't know where to put him. So tell me what you think and give me ideas if I should continue it or not. 


	2. Chapter 1

No greater sacrifice…  
  
By  
  
Lady Mystra  
  
Chapter 1:  
  
Heaven: Chamber of the Most High.  
  
A hooded figure walked in the chamber to look at a crystal sarcophagus placing a hand on the crystal. Inside was the body of Ryoga Hibiki.  
  
"To soon my son, much to soon."  
  
The figure removed her hood to reveal a beautiful woman with midnight black hair and radiant skin. She was dressed in simple, but elegant , darkly colored robes of the finest heavy silk and a jeweled bodice-clasp that appears to be a web.  
  
"Lady Mystra."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"The Elders are waiting."  
  
"Thank you."  
  
Lady Mystra walk down a hall away from the sarcophagus the floor was made of the whitest of marble the walls were made of jasper and there where ornements of precious jewels adorning the walls.As Lady Mystra approched the end of the hall she saw two archangels dressed in armor of the finest quality and make, each carrying a large sword with runic engravings along the center of the blade.The two archangels bowed there heads as she approched. She then looked up at the two doors made of the purest gold and waited as the doors opened. She walked in to the chamber and looked at the seven Elder Gods seated on high podiums made of the finest silver. To her left stood three Goddesses the eldest had hair of silver, the middle one had hair of the color of the finest of wood and the last and the youngest had hair the of color obsidian black as midnight. She knew who they where the Norns, the oldest Urd, the middle one was Belldandy and the youngest Skuld. She blamed the oldest for the death of her son.  
  
-------  
  
Lady Mystra stood in a circle covered in runes to the left of her was Urd who was also standing in rune covered circle as well.  
  
"Lady Mystra you stand here before the council with charges against Urd, Goddess Second Class."  
  
Lady Mystra raised her head and looked in to the eyes of the speaker. Kamisama head of the Elder council was the speaker.  
  
"Yes."  
  
Kamisama brought his hands up and intertwined his finger then rested his chin on them.  
  
"What is it you request of this council."  
  
"That my son be giving a second chance at life, also that Urd be punished for her involvment in my son's death."  
  
"What do you have to say in your defense Urd."  
  
Urd looked up at Kamisama with a soulful expression.  
  
"I didn't know it was going to be that way, all I can say is sorry."  
  
Lady Mystra turned and looked at Urd.  
  
"Sorry! Sorry that my son is dead because of you!"  
  
Lady Mystra then pointed her finger at Urd.  
  
"He was alright until you showed up Urd."  
  
"You just had to get him involved with Ranma and Akane and get him caught in a love triangle."  
  
"Not to mention the fact he got cursed at Jusenkyo and then you used him to make Ranma jealious."  
  
"Hey, I tried to hook him up with that Pig farmer girl."  
  
"After the damage had already been done, plus a pig farmer Urd that was the best you could do."  
  
"He wasn't ment to be a pig farmer Urd."  
  
"He was suposse to replace you three Goddesses when he was ready."  
  
"Unless that was you plan..."  
  
"What are you insinuating Lady Mystra."  
  
Urd and Lady Mystra looked ready to go to blows soon.  
  
"Order!"  
  
Lady Mystra and Urd stop and look at the council.  
  
"Sorry."  
  
"Yea, sorry."  
  
"It is true that Urd's intervention in the lives of Ranma and Akane led to Ryoga 's premature death, but Ryoga did willing give his life for them."  
  
"For this the council has decided to your request Lady Mystra, but he will not be sent back to his world he will be taken to a place where his full potential can be brought out."  
  
"Where is he to be sent then, Lord?"  
  
"He will be sent to Rifts Earth."  
  
"No...He will die on Rifts Earth!"  
  
"He will not be alone, Urd will acompany him and look after him as he learns."  
  
"Also all his curses will be removed."  
  
"Urd your job will be to look after him and make sure nothing happens to him or you will be stripped of your powers and left there."  
  
"No you can't do this to me please!" Cried Urd as she dropped to her knees.  
  
"Also you are not to tell him what he has to learn."  
  
"You are to take him to people who will teach him, but you are not to instruct him in anyway."  
  
"And you are not to tell him about his heritege, let him find out on his own."  
  
"Am I clear Urd."  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Now be gone all of you."  
  
"Wait! Lord please may I see him."  
  
"You know you are no to see him until he accend's."  
  
"Yes, but please can't I be there to hold one time."  
  
"Very well, but do not tell him of his purpose there."  
  
"Yes and thank you Lord."  
  
"Now be gone!"  
  
With that they walked out into the hall.  
  
-------  
  
Next: Ryoga in the most hostile enviroment in the Megaverse.  
  
A/N: Hope you like it just something I thought up as a continuation of the previous story. 


End file.
